The Beginig Of The End
by Rachel Kitty Meow Meow
Summary: Aya Brea has doubts about Mitochondria Eve's death. Takes place between the first and second games. This is only Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will follow up shortly!


_**Parasite Eve**_

_Disclaimer: I do not and cannot own the rights to this game, Parasite Eve, or it's characters. This is the very fist story that I had written_

_And it's also the first of many to come. Please excuse the bad spelling in some words, as spelling and math were my worst subjects._

_Enjoy and please gentle with the rating._

_Auther's note: This story takes place at the end of parasite eve and spans the time between the first two games._

_Rated TEEN for mild violence and strong language_

_**Chapter One**_

_**The End Of The Beginning**_

The water was cold. She tried to relax and keep herself afloat. 'I'm alive!' she thaught, as she looked around and saw debris of a marine vessel. 'It's Over.....Finaly.'

she thaught again. Aya Brea, a blonde, twenty five year old rookie cop, had survied the worst ordeal of her life. No amount of police training could have prepared her for this.

Instead of a quiet Christmas, she got six days of terror in her stocking from Santa Clause. " I promise to be good, for goodness sake!" she stated in a shaky voice as she swam to shore. He mind instantly focused on Daniel, her partner. The dark skined gentlman had took a risk by jumping out of a helicopter, to deliver special bullets, and was instantly set ablaze. Luckly, he landed into the oncen.

"AYA!!!" A voice screamed from the docks. It was Daniel, looking no worse then she did, with his tan suit sopping wet and dirty. "You O.K, Kiddo!? I thaught you were a gonner." he exclaimed as her reached out to pull her up out of the water.

"More or less, nothing seemes to be broken, except for that ship." she responded as she looked across the ocean and saw the mess she had created.

"That's one hell of a kaboom you made. You think the marines will forgive you?" he asked.

"Probably not. I'll just remind them that I saved New York, hopfully the'll call it even. My biggest worry is THAT." She said as she looked towards Liberty Island. The goo from Central Park was still there. All of the people who had died.....all because of Eve.

"Well, Don't worry about that right now." Daniel said. "You just go home and take it easy for a while. You deffinently desearve the rest."

"I feel like I could sleep for a week......Maeda? You're awfly quiet.....You O.K?" Aya asked the dishevled scientist, who had come all the way from Japan to aid them in this delima. Kunihiko Maeda was soft-spoken and slightly jittery, as he fumbled to find the right words to say. "Er......yes.....um.....I seem to be fine. I was more worried about you....Aya...um"

"Thanks, Maeda,...I'm perfectly fine" She said. From then on, she was a changed person. Her mind riddled with possibilities and questions she still hadn't found the answers to. She heard the other two, decsribing her eye surgery, a cornea transplant from her deceased shister, Maya. And the earth resembling a host and humans resembled parasites. Most of the conversation was lost on her. Her mind clouded with fear. "The more you use that power, the more you become like....me." The sinister voice that had become so familiar to her. Those were the words that Melissa, No, EVE had sais at their first meeting. 'No.' Aya thaught. ' I can't become like her! I refuse! My mitochondria underwent a different evolution. Istead of destroying me, it helped me. But......in time, will I become an enemy of the world? Will I give birht to a being more powerful than the Ultimate Being?!' Aya pondered this as Daniel's hand touched her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. "look. The sun's comming up" he said. The three of them stood close as the sky brightened and the sun broght in a new day. Aya took a deep breath, and prayed that this nighmare could be forgotten.

Thruout the drive home, the three were quiet. The streets were empty and the soft sound of the police CB radio played through the silence. Each of them had questions running through their minds as they drove past the Chrysler Building.

"Daniel! Stop the car!" Aya said with panic threaded through her voice. Daniel braught the police car to a screeching halt. Looking at Aya in annoyance.

"What? Listen, Aya, I'm tired and I wanna get back to my boy. What's the matter?"

"It's not over.....not yet. I feel Eve's preasance.......it's strong." she said. She glanced at the large seventy-seven floor building. An uneasy chill ran through her as her eyes hit the top most floor. Something......or someone was still here. An erie red glow pulsated and surrounded the top seven floors. 'NO!' Aya's mind screamed. 'No....this has to be over......God....what the hell is this.'

"But.....Eve and the Ultimate Being were both destroyed! How can this be possible! There can't be TWO Eve's" Meada said. He was confused and frightend at the same time. He was also sad because he knew Aya had to face this all on her own. He and Daniel wouldn't be able to enter the building without being ignighted. When would this end? Aya looked at them both. Determination was written on her face. It was clear what she had to do. "I'm going in. The Army, Marines, the Police....no amout of force can stop it. I have to be the one to finish it." Ahe opened the door and steped out of the car. It was a cold December, yet she couldn't feel a thing. She was numb from sheer will power. She walked silently into the building. She would end this.


End file.
